five_nights_at_the_reject_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 1
Five Nights at The Reject Club=Night 1 is the First Playable Night in Five Nights at The Reject Club. Gameplay Both Colin and Felix move around 1 AM and Attack around 3:00 AM to 3:30 AM and after those Two attacks it is more Likely you beat the Night. The only way to lose at 4 AM or 5 AM is if you run out of Door Power and get Unlucky and Die. Phone Call Okay, hi. This week, I'm reviewing this game I found was part of my computer. It's not as good as Minesweeper or Solitaire, but it's worth a shot. Okay, so, I'm just loading up the game now. opens the start menu and opens a program while drinking a soda Okay, it's called "Cal-cu-la-tor." Um, you take a character, and you pick up a pair of binoculars, and you spot the treasure marked by the "X," obviously. Chuckles But be careful because as soon as you get the treasure, there's this snake thing. But it's okay 'cause you can pick up the ax, or the bow, or the arrow and kill it and see what you got. inputs 18 X 59 into the calculator and gets 1,062, which he interprets as his score Hey, I got a new high score! One criticism I have is that there's no female characters, but there's no male characters, either, so it's okay, I guess. Um, there's a couple of little glitches with certain commands, like if I try to use the arrow with the balloon, see what happens? divides by 0, which causes his computer to explode So, yeah, pretty good game. Eight out of ten. Would play again. Characters Active * Colin * Felix Tips * If you see one of the two Eggs close the door. Trivia * The Phone Call was from the Gumball Episode named "The Upload". |-|Five Nights with The Good Neighbors=Night 1 is the first night in the Second game and is one of the two nights from the Demo. Gameplay This night has SpongeBob, Patrick, New Bobert, and Squidward active and is the only Night where the Withered Characters are not Active Squidward will leave First and Then New Bobert and then SpongeBob. Patrick will not do anything Until 2AM, SpongeBob will go the Dining Area then The Hall and go to your Office New Bobert will go to the Dining Area then move to the 1st Party Room then the Vent and appear at the Left Vent Blindspot. Squidward will move to The Dining Area then The 2nd Party Room. Characters Active * SpongeBob * Squidward * New Bobert * Patrick Tips * Always keep focusing on the Music Box. * Check the Vent Spotlights. * There is no point of Using the Flashlight because Ocho is not active Yet. Trivia * This is Night 8 are the Only Nights where Ocho isn't active. * This is the only Night where the Flashlight is not too Important. |-|Five Nights in Detention=Night 1 is the first playable night in the Game and this Serves as a Tutorial. Gameplay There is nothing that Happens on the first Night because, # Detention Warden's Job starts on Night 2. # None of the Reject Club Members were Killed. Phone Call Small Boy: Hello Hello hello oh it is really amazing for you to be here I been to be at Detention before you now that i finished my last week at Detention i have become one of the Hall of Fame members so let me get you set up with The Detention you'll being staying there every 12AM to 6AM so once you are done on Friday 6am you should be able to not have anymore Detentions now Detention Warden hasn't got his Job yet the Previous Detention Teacher recently Retired so we got a New one Tomorrow Night so let's go through the Set up you have a Radio to make sure it is on Most of the Time otherwise he will get mad and Make sure that you will be gone sooner or later there is another Detention Student named Rob for attempting to Murder Gumball and Darwin the the Process so we had to do something about this and go trough a Whole New Start this is going to be Rough Week so there will be Ghosts in the Room so please be really careful they won't kill you but you will get Errors like Radio Cut offs or Tripping on Redman X Owl so right now we are getting the place fixed in a few days so be patient if you see Rob Behind you flash the Light for a Few Seconds and turn it off and Then return winding the radio up so i think that is it for today have a good night and i will talk to you tomorrow. Trivia * This is the Easiest Night in the series because there is nobody in the Detention Room. * Every hour on this Night last 60 seconds while Night 2 and onwards last 70 Seconds. Category:Nights